Manifestations of the Imagination
by JustCaz
Summary: Jenna Lois, nineteen, awakens in Neverland, with no knowledge of how she got there, or how she will get back home. With no other option but to live on the Jolly Roger, Jenna is presented with challenges that she never thought she would face. Challenges such as adventures, friendships, and her newfound attraction to the infamous pirate captain. Hook/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my new fanfic! This is my second attempt at a decent story, and I appreciate all kinds of reviews, even though flamers are not so enjoyable. I haven't had the wonderful experience of receiving one yet, but I guess it's only a matter of time... **

**Anyway, this is a Hook/OC pairing, so please let me know what you think of my character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any money out of, Peter Pan or the characters. Is is my one and only disclaimer, as it's pretty obvious that I'm not J.M Barrie, so I see no point in putting this on every chapter. **

**Okay, so enjoy! **

* * *

Manifestations of the Imagination

She wasn't dreaming.

She knew she most definitely was not dreaming.

Jenna Lois had always rolled her eyes at stories in which the character didn't know if their situation were a dream or reality. Granted, you did not always realise you were dreaming in said dream, but nobody could ever truly mistake being awake for even the most lucid of dreams. So why, she asked herself incredulously, had she awoken to shrill bird calls and waves lapping around her body?

Jenna propped herself up on her elbows, grimacing as her shirt stuck wetly to her back. The whole underside of her body was covered in wet sand, as she had been laying in the shallow tide. The salty wind whipped her mousy brown hair around her face, the bright sun making her squint against its rays.

'Where am I?" Jenna pondered. Like she clarified before, there was no question as to her consciousness, so where was she and how on earth did she get here? Jenna stared out at the rippling waves of the sparkling ocean, trying to get a semblance of order in her jumbled brain. She remembered very clearly going to bed _in _her bed. She remembered staying up too late finishing the novel she had to read for her Advanced English Lit. class the next morning. Yet she had no memory of how, when, or why she was on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Jenna decided that exploring the area could only be a good thing, so she stood, rather stiffly I might add, and turned to take in her surroundings. She was overcome with a strong sense of deja-vu as soon as her hazel eyes scanned the landscape.

From where she was standing, there was a tropical forrest, a lagoon, and there were pillars of smoke rising from behind the trees. That must be fire. Which means there must be people. _But they're on the other side of the island...well, I'd better get moving then._ Jenna thought to herself. She had never been here before; I mean, who could forget being here? Yet she had a very strong feeling that she knew this place. It was like she'd seen it, or read about it, but never actually been there.

It was hot, but there was a strong breeze, so the air was not so humid as to be uncomfortable. Her wet clothes however, were very uncomfortable. Jenna was not going to walk around in her underwear, but she figured that taking off her buttoned shirt and rolling up her jeans would be appropriate enough. She rolled her somewhat saturated jeans up to her knees, and tied her now not so white shirt around her waist.

"There." She said, as she pulled to tighten the double knot on the sleeves. Suddenly, a bright yellow light flitted past her. There it was again! Jenna tried to follow it with her eyes, but it was too fast. It flew about her head, making the oddest tinkling noise. The creature slowed, and hovered in front of Jenna. _It was...no it couldn't be. It was! It was a faerie! _The tiny faerie was no more that six inches tall, with beautiful, delicate wings and bright red hair. It was making a frantic movement with its arms. It looked as if it were telling Jenna to run.

"Run? Why? What do you mean?" Jenna asked the faerie slowly. It continued to motion for her to go into the forrest, becoming more urgent. "Slow down! What do y-" A large hand clamped over her mouth.

"Mmmnn! Ahh!" Jenna bit down on the calloused hand, making the man cry out in pain.

"Ow! Quiet, you little chit!" The man gagged her, then roughly tied her hands behind her back. "Come on, Cap'n'll love this." Another man shoved her along the shore until they came to a small boat. The men violently pushed her into the boat, sitting opposite her. There was another man waiting who began to row.

"Now then." One began, "We'll take off yer gag if ya promise to keep quiet." Jenna nodded quickly and turned her head, so the man could untie the gag. She sat in silence for all of about thirty seconds. She couldn't take the lecherous stares any longer, really wishing that she had kept her shirt on.

"Where am I?" Jenna asked boldly.

The men laughed and grinned, baring their rotten teeth. "You don't know where yer are? Guys, she don' know where she is!" They guffawed stupidly then one leaned in, making Jenna wrinkle her nose at the stench of rum and cigars. "You, my pretty, are in Neverland."

Jenna just stared. Not from shock exactly, because it really was a logical answer. The faerie, the pirates, the fact that she knew the land; it was just so hard to believe.

"Neverland..." She repeated in awe. "It's just...I was reading about Neverland...but this isn't a dream..."

"What's you called then?" One of the pirates asked.

"Oh. I'm Jenna...Lois. And you?" She was a little shaken from her kidnapping, and did not expect to be asked any normal questions like that.

"I'm Bobby, this is Duke, and that's Carlos." He gestured to the pirate rowing he boat. "He's a mute. Had 'is tongue pulled out by his dad when he were fifteen." Jenna gaped, then snapped her mouth shut for fear of insulting the man.

"O-okay. Um. What happens when we get to the ship?" She asked nervously.

"We take you to the Cap'n." Bobby answered.

"Who _is_...?" Jenna urged.

The pirates shared looks saying something along the lines of _'Is she serious?'_

"And you say you've read about Neverland? Captain Hook of course! Who else?"

Jenna once again found herself speechless. "But he's dead...Isn't he?" Jenna had just finished reading Peter Pan, and it definitely ended with the demise of one Captain James Hook.

"No no no, he's more alive than ever!"

"But...the crocodile, it swallowed him, and, and-"

The pirates laughed good-naturedly at her ignorance. "Split the beast right open with 'is hook, he did!"

"Er, wow, I guess. So, you're taking me to Hook. Oh my god...Captain Hook. This is insane. This is insane." Jenna began to ramble in her rising panic. "He's going to kill me!"

"Nah, he won't kill ya. Not with Jill on board." Duke commented happily.

"Ah, 'ere we are, up ya get. Oh, and we've been brutal." Bobby said with a wink. With that, Duke slung Jenna over his shoulder and began to climb the rope ladder up to the ship.

"Ah! What the hell? Let me go!" And he did just that, dropping her unceremoniously onto the deck. Jenna pulled herself up into a sitting position, now really wishing she had kept her shirt on. She was grabbed by the arms and hauled up to stand. Jenna raised her chin, trying to have at least a modicum of dignity.

"Get the Cap'n!" Bobby called to no one in particular. A young boy who looked all of about fourteen years of age ran off towards what Jenna presumed to be Hook's cabin. Soon enough the boy returned, followed by the looming figure of Captain James Hook. The whole crew fell into silence immediately.

He was tall, imposing, formidable; dressed in a coat of a brilliant scarlet, his ebony curls cascading down his back and around his rugged features, and, as ever, his lethal hook glinted in the sunlight. He stepped towards where the crew had gathered around her, the pirates parting to let him through. His leather boots clicked dully on the wooden deck as he got closer and closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jenna's breath caught in her throat; his voice was deep and cultured- and dangerous. A mixture of feelings swirled around her mind. Fear and...was that attraction? No, that's absurd.

Hook stopped a foot away, smirking. _He is **far** too close for comfort,_ Jenna thought.

"And you are...?" Hook asked ominously.

Jenna stammered out her name, "Jenna L-Lois."

Hook nodded. "And why are you here, in Neverland, on my ship...especially dressed so..._enticingly_." Jenna shuddered, though whether it was from the breeze or the fact that the man before her had begun to trail his hook across her collarbone was open to debate.

"If you are unwilling to talk, I may have to simply gut you where you stand." Hook said nonchalantly, though he had reached behind her and grabbed a handful of her wispy hair.

"I-I don't know how I got here, I swear. I just woke up on the shore. I-ah!" Jenna yelped as he yanked her head back painfully.

"Don't lie to me, girl." Hook snarled, tugging on her hair again.

"James!" A commanding, feminine voice called from the higher decks. "Let her go immediately!" He growled and sliced his hook through the ropes tying Jenna's wrists. He shoved her away angrily and turned to face the woman. The crew snickered, but stopped at the glares from their captain.

"_What_ do you _want_, woman!?" Hook asked impatiently. Jenna rubbed her wrists with bated breath, awaiting what would happen next. The woman in question jogged down the steps to the lower decks, walking right up to the imperious pirate captain.

"And here I was, foolishly thinking that you were a gentleman." Hook opened his mouth to argue but the headstrong woman cut him off, "I don't care who this person is, or what ulterior motives you believe she has for being in Neverland, she is a lady and shall be treated as such."

Jenna could practically feel the tension, and got a fright when Hook yelled, "What are you hanging around for, you scurvy dogs!? Get out of here!" The crew scurried off in different directions, leaving only Jenna, Hook, and the woman.

The woman turned from Hook and walked over to Jenna. She held out her hand with a smile, "I'm Red Handed Jill, and you must be Jenna Lois. I apologise for our Captain's dreadful conduct, as I'm afraid he hasn't had many beautiful young women on his ship for a quite a while." Jenna shook her hand gingerly, returning the smile to 'Red Handed Jill.'

Hook strode over to Jill and turned her to face him. "_What_ did I say about calling me that in front of the crew?"

Jill rolled her eyes, "It _is_ your name."

"Yes, but it is my _first_ name, and you should have the respect to at least call me by my title, _Wendy Darling_." He hissed aggressively.

Did I hear correctly? Jenna thought incredulously. Wendy Darling, as in _the_ Wendy Darling? She would have to ask later, as now she was being motioned for by said woman.

"So, you have a choice, Jenna Lois." Jill began happily, "You can either take residence with the crew, whom may I remind you have the most ghastly state of cabins, and have no measurable manners, or you can stay with the Captain, in his warm, clean, comfortable room. I would offer you my lodgings, except I am already sharing with Mr. Smee."

Jenna once again found herself speechless.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I am sharing my cabin with this..._girl!_" Hook spat the the word viciously, as though she were dirt from the heel of his boot, though the unmistakable once over he gave her with his piercing blue eyes said differently. Jenna remembered her shirt and pulled it on defensively, doing up the buttons with haste.

"I'm afraid you'll have to Captain, she has nowhere else to stay. We can't just leave her to fend for herself in the forrest."

"Well why not? I'm sure Pan will find her sooner or later. She can stay with him." Hook said bitterly.

Something akin to hurt and a small flash of anger swept across Jill's face, but it was gone in an instant. "You know perfectly well why Peter cannot...will not, accommodate her. She is staying on the ship and that is final, so you had better prepare your cabin for a guest." And with that she turned swiftly and headed under the decks, presumably to her cabin.

Jenna stood awkwardly, trying to ignore the presence of one of the most fearsome pirate captains ever to sail the seven seas.

"You," Hook commanded, "come with me." Jenna followed, trying to keep up with his large strides, whilst keeping her balance on the swaying ship.

He walked up the steps and stopped at the door to his cabin. "It appears that I am to allow you to take lodgings with me." He said tightly. "Believe me, if there were another option, you would not be here, but as that is not the case..." Hook pushed open the heavy door, "Please, make yourself at home." He said sarcastically.

Jenna stepped into the cabin nervously, taking in the foreign surroundings. There was a large mahogany desk near the back of the room, littered with papers and ink and a box full of broken clocks. Against the wall stood a four poster bed, and right beside Jenna near the door was a piano.

_A piano? How can he play...? Maybe I'll ask him... _Jenna thought to herself. The room was all colour coordinated in reds and deep browns. It looked sophisticated, and rather comfortable.

"I suggest you find Jill and borrow some adequate clothing." Hook disturbed her musings sharply. "She will most likely be with the rest of the crew." He looked disdainfully at her, hinting that she leave him in peace.

"Er," Jenna began nervously, "Can you, um, actually play?" She asked, gesturing towards the grand piano in the corner of the room.

Hook drew himself up to his full height, "Of course I can play. Why else would I have a piano?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders, then asked, "Could you...play now? Just a little bit, I mean, if you want to. I'm just curious, how you'd play, you know, because of your hook and everything. Sorry, I'm rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous."

Hook smirked, walking over to the piano and sitting down, preparing to play. "Really, I had no idea that I was making you nervous, Jenna." Her name sounded sultry and sinful from his lips, making Jenna lose focus for a second.

"Let me think, what would you know...?" Hook pondered out loud. "Ah, yes." He brought his hook and hand down elegantly on the keys, and began to play Fur Elise.

Jenna could only listen and watch in awe, as quick fingers and sharp metal danced across the keys. Hook stopped after about thirty seconds, then smirked at her arrogantly.

"That was really good. It was just, wow." Hook stood and walked over to the desk, noticing a thoroughly destroyed pocket watch and tossing it into the box with a loud clatter.

"Well? Clothes, go!" He made a shooing gesture, walking towards her, bustling her out of the cabin. "If she's not with the crew, then she will be in her cabin. Now go!"

* * *

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed that first chapter. I'm determined to update ASAP, so look out for new instalments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know it's been aaages since the first chapter, and I apologise for my tardiness. As you have probably figured, I am an extremely slow writer. I think you'll just have to bear with me, unfortunately. However, the school holidays are coming up in a few weeks, giving me plenty of free time to write, so hopefully I'll be providing more chapters, and also going back to Unexpected Circumstances. **

**I want to thank yesidtlaw, ActualNerd, and the anonymous reviewer for their generous and chapter-fuelling comments. Not to be pushy, but they were the only reviewers out of 109 other views. Now I know that that's practically no views, but come on guys, please take a few seconds to write a comment on my fanfic. It makes me very happy and it doesn't take any effort on your part. It's the same on UC, I've got very nearly 10,000 views, and you know how many reviews I have? 67. Don't get me wrong, I am extremely grateful for the ones I have, and they are nothing but kind, but that is crazy! 10,000 views and only 67 reviews!? It's not a big ask, please, make a desperate author happy. **

**Okay, rant over. :)**

**So ****yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenna slowly walked down the steps to the crew's cabin, the wooden stairs creaking with her every move. The door was ajar, and the sound of rowdy pirates and drunken singing could be heard from the other side of it. She pushed the door open and cautiously entered the room.

Jenna was greeted with the sight of twenty or so men sat at tables or laying in bunks and hammocks. They were smoking, drinking, and playing card games. Jenna scanned the room in search of Jill, finding her leaning against the back wall, in a conversation and sharing a bottle of rum with who she presumed to be Mr Smee. Jenna weaved her way through the tables and pirates, trying not to make eye contact with any of them. Jill noticed her approaching and waved her over.

"Ah, this is Miss Lois then?" Mr Smee asked with a kindly smile.

Jill smiled too and nodded. "Yes. And how are you so far? I hope our captain hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Er, no. No trouble. He's been nice. He played the piano. It was nice." _What are you saying? Get a grip! Nice? You are not an English major for using the word 'nice.' _Jenna scolded herself strongly. She didn't notice Jill roll her eyes and share a look with Smee.

"Really? He played the piano for you?" Jill deadpanned. "I don't believe this. He's known you two minutes and he's already showing off!" Smee just grinned knowingly.

Jenna was a little confused, but brushed it off. "Yeah, he er, told me to get clothes from you, so..." Jill took a swig from the bottle and offered it to Jenna. "Oh, thank you, but no. I've never tried rum before."

Jill laughed and replied, "This stopped being rum a _long_ time ago. No, just water I'm afraid. Personally, I don't touch the stuff. It tastes horrid, and I've seen enough inebriated pirates to keep me far, _far _away." She offered the bottle again and this time Jenna took it.

Jenna didn't realise how thirsty she had been, as she gulped down the water with a sudden eagerness. "Come to think of it, you must be hungry Miss." Smee stated.

"Yes, you must eat. But first things first; clothing. Come with me and I'll find you something to wear." Jill gestured for her to follow, so she did. Jill took her past the rest of the crew and opened a door, going inside and heading towards a chest by one of the small beds. The room was much smaller than Hook's, but it seemed cozy enough.

Jill rummaged through the chest for a few moments, retrieving some neatly folded clothes and a pair of boots.

"I think these will fit, it's lucky we're a similar size." Jill said, placing the clothes on the bed. "I would wait outside, but you should know that privacy on this ship is somewhat a privilege, so I will stay. But I'll turn my back if you wish." She offered.

Jenna waited until Jill had faced the wall before properly looking at the clothes. She held up what appeared to be a white poet's shirt, then inspected the pair of black leather boots. They came up to her knees and had a slight heel, and matched very well with the leather breeches on the bed. "Can I even pull off leather breeches?" Jenna asked herself out loud as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Oh, I assure you they're not so tight as to be unable to take off." Jill said sincerely. Jenna tried hard not to giggle.

"I didn't mean it literally. To 'pull off' just means to be able to wear something a little daring and still look good in it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll 'pull them off,' so to speak." Jill replied.

Jenna smiled and pulled the billowy poet's shirt over her head, then took off her drier but still sandy jeans. Jenna eyed the breeches dubiously and picked them up off the bed. She was about to step into them when-

"Jill you are needed on deck. He's trying to-" Captain Hook stood in the open doorway, stopped by Jenna's squeak of shock and embarrassment. Jenna clumsily tugged on the breeches to cover her bare legs, succeeding in drawing more attention to herself and flushing bright red.

Hook averted his eyes. "My apologies. I did not realise that you were in here. Jill, decks. Now." And with that he left as suddenly as he had entered, closing the door behind him.

Jill glanced quickly from Jenna to the door, then back to Jenna. Jenna just stared in mild shock until Jill burst out laughing.

Jenna scowled and sat down on the bed, tugging on the surprisingly comfortable boots. She stood and walked around the cabin, testing her new outfit.

"Come here, you need to tie the laces." Jill said. Jenna reflexively reached for a boot, realising the laces were on the shirt.

"Well, I'd rather not leave everything...on show." Jenna said, as she saw that the laces reached half way down the shirt. Jill reached out and tightened the laces down the front, then tied them with a knot before the two top eyelets.

"There. Now you look like a real pirate!" Jill commended as she appraised Jenna's new outfit.

"Yes, I suppose I do. What now?" Jenna asked eagerly as they made their way back towards the decks.

"You can eat now if you wish, but apparently there's a situation on deck, and I'm _desperately_ needed."

"Oh, no, I can wait if it's serious." They reemerged onto the decks, and were met with the angry yells of their captain; and the mischievous calls of a boy.

"For heaven's sake." Jill complained. "He always decides to torment us at the most inconvenient of moments."

Jenna followed as she ran to the mainmast, narrowly dodging the hectic crew members.

"Come on Hook! Where is she? I shall smite her with my sword and kill her where she stands!" The ivy clad boy swooped down, landing by the side of the ship, dodging effortlessly when a pirate lunged for him.

"You've been here, shall we say...maybe an hour? And already the whole of Neverland knows. News does travel fast around here." Jill commented. She ran over to where Hook and Peter were face to face, raring for a fight.

"Go home, Peter. If you must know, her name is Jenna Lois, and she is simply lost."

Pan's face contorted into a petulant frown. "I'm not listening to anything you say. You _grew up!_ And you became a pirate Wendy!"

That same look of hurt graced her face, except this time it stayed for longer than just a fleeting second. "I have explained this Peter. I _had_ to grow up; and I only joined Hook and the crew because _you_ refused to take me in! Just because I am a pirate does not make me your sworn enemy!"

"Yes it does!" Pan raged, charging blindly at Jill with his dagger outstretched. She caught his flailing limbs and held him at arms length.

He struggled out of her grasp and shot up into the air, hovering above their heads. "Well, I hope you enjoy your _man of feeling_." Pan said venomously, and with that he flew away, back into the forest.

Jill hung her head in defeat. "I told you, he's nothing but a malicious child. Don't think any more of it." Hook said consolingly.

"You're right. And besides, Peter will come around soon enough I'm sure." Jill said, trying to mask her obvious pain. "Jenna, would you like to eat? We can all eat now, together."

Jenna went along with her attempt to draw attention away from the recent turmoil, and answered, "Yes, that's fine, of course."

* * *

If you were to tell Jenna a day ago that she would be having a meal in the Captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger with Wendy Darling and James Hook, she would have probably told you that you were daydreaming too much. Yet here she was, dining with the famed so-called fictional characters she had read about.

"So I told him, I said, you shall drop your sword or face the wrath of my hook!" The captain proclaimed. He was in the middle of animatedly retelling a tale of long ago, of a fearsome battle between himself and another renowned pirate. "'Twas a fine battle indeed! But of course, you can see who came out alive." Hook boasted, raising his right arm and admiring his metal appendage.

Wendy smiled and shook her head, having heard his proud stories a million times over. Jenna watched and listened in rapture, in awe of him completely.

"Does it hurt still?" Jenna let the question slip before she thought about her words. Hook turned to her with a curious look. He was unsure whether Jenna was mocking him, or if she was genuinely interested.

"Now? No. But then?" He hissed in remembrance of the stinging, blinding pain as Pan cut off his hand, tossing it to that wretched crocodile and laughing like the cruel child that he is. "My anger overrode the pain somewhat. Now I feel myself privileged. It is _wonderful_ for gutting, ripping throats...combing my hair. And other such homely uses." Hook smirked as Jenna nodded in amazement.

"So, how did you get here exactly?" Hook asked.

"Oh, well...um. I don't know. I fell asleep, and then I woke up on the beach. I was kind of hoping you'd know actually." She said and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, it has been so long since I arrived in this place. I believe Jill here would be the person to ask."

"Let me think." Wendy said. "Did you do any meaningful wishing that night?" She asked seriously.

Jenna shook her head, thinking that the question was a little silly. Though, considering her situation, she believed anything to be possible.

"And no faeries or flying twelve-year-old boys promising to take you away to Neverland? No, I think you're a little old for that particular method of transport."

"Nope, not that I remember." Jenna replied jokingly.

Wendy pondered this for a second before saying, "Honestly, it doesn't matter how you got here. What is important however, is finding you a way back, and teaching you how to live here until we do."

"Yes, but in the morning. I am far too tired." Hook lamented. Wendy laughed and they continued their meal.

* * *

_Well shit. _Jenna thought to herself, as she stood staring at Wendy as if she had two heads.

"What did you expect? There is simply no room for you anywhere else!" Wendy explained. "Unless you'd rather sleep on the floor of the crew's quarters."

Jenna was shocked and somewhat embarrassed at the prospect of having to share the Captain's bed, but it appeared as though she really didn't have a choice.

"Or perhaps we can drop you off on shore and you can sleep in the forest? I assure you that James is far less dangerous than some of the creatures in those woods." Hook shot her a glare at her use of his given name.

"I don't recall anyone inquiring as to my opinion on the matter? Maybe I don't want to share my bed with a stranger." Hook said stoically.

"Firstly, she is not a stranger, and secondly, grow up." Wendy replied. She proceeded to ignore Hook and turned to Jenna. "Really, he's not that bad, and it's only temporary." Wendy said kindly.

Jenna didn't want to, but she also didn't like the thought of sleeping on the floor. "Um. I promise to stay on my side of the bed...?" She offered in consolation. Hook huffed stubbornly and allowed them into his cabin.

"Right, well. You can sleep in what you're wearing Jenna, I'll give you fresh clothes in the morning." Wendy said. She headed out and shot the captain a warning glare over her shoulder.

"That woman, I swear." Hook said as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and began tugging off his boots. He glanced up when he realised that Jenna hadn't moved from the doorway. "What? I don't bite."

Jenna walked over gingerly and sat down too. She also took off her boots and placed them neatly by the bed. She was actually beginning to feel better about it all until she turned around to see Hook pulling his shirt over his head.

Jenna blinked and stared, and couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't going to lie to herself, he was pretty fit.

_How very eloquent of you._ Jenna told herself sarcastically. She did _try_ not to stare, but he was just so captivating. He tossed his shirt onto a chair, and then began to unscrew his hook.

He glanced up from his right arm to see Jenna staring. "Yes?" He asked smoothly.

"Nothing." Jenna said quickly, looking at the floor. She continued to watch him however when he averted his gaze back to his hook.

Hook detached the deadly metal from the wood and leather harness covering his right arm and some of his torso. He placed it on the desk and reached to unbuckle the straps across his broad chest. He shrugged off the heavy contraption, leaving that too on the mahogany desk.

Jenna's eyes had focused on the end of his right arm; where a hand should have been but only a stump remained.

"Does it disgust you?" Hook asked bitterly, snapping Jenna out of her reverie.

"No, no, of course not."

"Good." He replied, stretching his back and arms. Jenna once again found herself watching, with that same fluttering in her stomach, as he stretched his taut muscles and groaned as he did so. Jenna blushed as a multitude of lewd images flashed across her mind at his groans.

"Well, get in then." Hook said as he pulled back the sheets. Jenna did as she was told without a word, finding herself to be much shier without Wendy's company.

She tried to stay as much on her side of the bed as she could, laying down and pulling the sheets over herself. Hook leaned over to blow out the candles on the bedside cabinet, and too lay down.

"Goodnight." Jenna said bravely.

"Goodnight." Came Hook's muffled reply, as he had turned onto his front, his face into the pillow and hair brushed over one shoulder.

Jenna rolled onto her side, facing away from the man laying next to her, and let sleep claim her.

* * *

**Tadaaa! There you go, I hope you liked it after all that waiting! Just a quick thing, I only just realised that all the main character's names begin with a J. Jenna, James, and Jill, (Silly me, I know.) so I've decided to just called Jill by her proper name as Wendy instead.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
